Walk On Songfic
by Simply Sora
Summary: It takes place in monstro when Riku disappears for the last time and Sora wants Kairi back. It's a songfic featuring the song "Walk On" by U2. R


Walk On|  
-------|  
Before |  
Kairi |  
is |  
saved, |  
this is|  
a song |  
fic of |  
what |  
Sora |  
might |  
be |  
think- |  
ing. |  
-------  
  
//And love  
Is not the easy thing  
The only baggage  
That you can bring  
Not the easy thing  
The only baggage you can bring  
Is all that you can't leave behind\\  
  
"Riku! Where's Kairi?" Sora screamed out. He pounded on the whale's side and called out for Riku in despair, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Aw, Sora. Kairi's gonna be alright!" Goofy tried to comfort Sora but he just shoved away.  
  
"Don't worry Sora!" Pinnochio patted Sora on the back. Sora looked up and tried to smile, but it turned out like gritted teeth.  
  
//And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off  
And if your glass heart should crack  
And for a second you turn back  
Oh no, be strong\\  
  
"Maybe this means nothing! What if we manage to save the world, but I won't have Kairi?" Sora sobbed.  
  
"Sora... We've come all this way. Be strong." Donald coaxed.  
  
"Be strong." Sora murmured. "Be strong."  
  
//Walk on  
Walk on  
What you got, they can't steal it  
No they can't even feel it\\  
  
"You got love, Sora!" Pinnochio said.  
  
"I got love!" Sora shouted. "Riku! Wherever you are! I hope you hear me. I GOT LOVE!"  
  
"My love brought me and my dad together, Sora. It'll bring you and Kairi together."  
  
"But what if this doesn't work? Your dad has and had a heart. Kairi's... heartless."  
  
//Walk on  
Walk on  
Stay safe tonight\\  
  
"I gotta go after Riku. I'll make him show me Kairi. I'll save her by myself."  
  
"No! You gotta stay safe for us! Kairi's gonna be at the end!" Donald shouted. "The king won't let her die!"  
  
"I've gotta go..."  
  
"No, you don't." Goofy said, backing up Donald. "Not today."  
  
//You're packing a suitcase for a place  
None of us has been  
A place that has to be believed  
To be seen\\  
  
"What about... The door. The door."  
  
"No, no. Not the door!" Donald said. "Not the door. Are you crazy?"  
  
"We'll make it there in the end. We may not make it but, it's all I can do for Kairi." Sora whispered. "We'll make it."  
  
//You could have flown away  
A singing bird  
In an open cage  
Who will only fly  
Only fly for freedom\\  
  
"But Sora, what would we do without you?" Pinnochio asked.  
  
"It's ok, Pinnochio. Kairi needs to be... free."  
  
"I still think you're crazy!" Donald said.  
  
//Walk on  
Walk on  
What you got  
You can't deny it  
Can't sell it or buy it\\  
  
"Your love'll save her, Sora. Gawrsh, your love will keep her there for you until you can get there." Goofy explained. "What you got, you can't deny it, it'll keep her there."  
  
//Walk on  
Walk on  
You stay safe tonight\\  
  
"You may be right, Goofy." Donald said. "You're not such an idiot as you lead us to believe."  
  
"But, but... I can't just leave her."  
  
//And I know it aches  
How your heart it breaks  
You can only take so much\\  
  
"I know you can't." Donald said.  
  
"Sora, you won't be leaving her for good. Just until you get there. Don't you understand?" Pinnochio asked.  
  
"I can't go on without her though..."  
  
//Walk on  
Walk on  
Home  
Hard to know what it is  
If you never had one\\  
  
"She'll be in your heart, Sora."  
  
"I got to get her home!"  
  
"Home is gone, Sora. Destroyed."  
  
"You never had one! You had a place, not a home... You don't even know what it is."  
  
"Gawrsh Sora! We had a home. We've had one, to be sure! Uh, right Donald?" Goofy straightened out Sora.  
  
"Of course you numbskull!"  
  
//Home  
I can't say where it is  
But I know I'm going  
Home  
That's where the hurt is  
And I know it aches  
And your heart it breaks  
You can only take so much  
Walk on  
Leave it behind  
You've got to leave it behind\\  
  
"Leave Destiny Islands behind. You want me to do that?" Sora yelled.  
  
"No, we're not asking that of you. We're asking you to remember it isn't there anymore. It will be restored, and then you can get Kairi home. Trust us. It'll all be better after you finish this." Donald said.  
  
"But... All the stuff on my Island."  
  
//All that you fashion  
All that you make  
All that you build  
All that you break  
All that you measure  
All that you feel  
All this you can leave behind  
All that you reason  
All that you care  
  
It's only time  
And I'll never fill up all I find  
  
All that you sense  
All that you scheme  
All you dress up  
And all that you see  
All you create  
All that you wreck  
All that you hate\\  
  
"I'll see it again?"  
  
"Yeah." Pinnochio said.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise." Donald ran up to Sora. After we finish this, we'll get Kairi back, and we'll get her back to Destiny Islands when it's restored. We'll get you back too."  
  
"We may be apart, but our love will always hold us together." Sora said. Then he yelled, "Riku! YOU CAN TEAR US APART, BUT NOT FOR FOREVER! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET KAIRI!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
So how do you like? My first songfic, and it takes place after Riku disappears the last time in monstro. I mean, Sora pretty much figured out that Riku wanted the wooden puppet for the heart for Kairi. So he practically knew already. R&R! Oh, yes, the song is "Walk On" by U2. Just luv them. :)  
_  
|_ | \/ |= |_ | |- |= 


End file.
